DawnClan/Original/Roleplay Archive 1
Pinekit skittered outside to play with Sweetkit. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 22:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustkit padded out of the nursery to play. He leaped onto Sweetkit. 4pinkbear 23:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather felt pain sear through her leg again as she woke up and struggled. She couldn't control herself..... she HAD to get outside the medicine den. Frantically, the young medicine cat apprentice, Dapplepatch, tried to hold her down. Icefeather struggled again, and heard voices speaking to her as she fell asleep.... "Hello, Icefeather." A voice echoed around. Her eyes flew open. She wasn't in the medicine den. She looked around. "You are still asleep.... you are dreaming." She looked up. A ginger tom with green eyes looked down at her. "I am Firestar. You are all healed. Wake up. Wake up." The dream faded, and she again found herself in the medicine den. "Wake up!" Cloverpaw was looking down at her. She felt relieved. "Cloverpaw!" She tried to get up, but her leg wobbled around with each step. She fell down. "Ouch!" She was startled. Why couldn't she walk correctly? "Here, let me help you." Cloverpaw mewed. Icefeather heaved herself up again, and leaned against Cloverpaw. "There is someone I want you to meet." Cloverpaw meowed. She brought her to the nursery. Icefeather looked down at the kits at play.... and remembered when she was a kit, and when she used to play with Bluestorm when she was still living. She looked again at the kits, and noticed a smaller, fluffier kit she hadn't seen before. She turned to Cloverpaw, who was looking down at the kit with pride. "Who's the new kit?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her. "Dustkit. I rescued him. I found him.... he's my little kit." Cloverpaw mewed. "I think my leg is feeling better.... why don't you spend time with the kits?" Icefeather mewed. Cloverpaw looked at her and nodded, and Icefeather padded off. 4pinkbear 23:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Phoenixwing sat with Skyheart sharing tounges 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Icefeather!" She turned around reluctantly to find Dapplepatch running over to her. Before she could say anything, Dapplepatch spat out three poppy seeds. "Take those with you. Eat them. I'll know if you haven't" she mewed playfully. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather mewed a "Thank You" and swallowed them. She padded to the warrior's den and nestled into her nest. 4pinkbear 23:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch sighed. Smoketail had disappeared, leaving her as the clan's medicine cat...and she was still an apprentice! What was she going to do? She padded back to the den with her head and tail low. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing looked around for Irisstar but did not see her so she made a hunting patrol "Dreamshade can you pick some cats to go with you hunting?" she did not wait for an answer and said "Skyheart Phoenixwing and me will check the territory for any dangers" she padded out with Phoenixwing and Skyheart behind her '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad, Stonestep and Nettlepaw all entered the camp was jaws full of prey. They put it on the fresh-kill pile before heading back out again. Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 00:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Morningpaw and Creampaw played with Pinekit, showing her all the fighting moves they had learned. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Cloverpaw gently picked up Dustkit and sat next to Fernfrost. She let him down. "Fernfrost, do you think there might be more kits out there that need help?" She asked her. Fernfrost nodded to her, and Dustkit ran outside again. She padded out of tthe den to go play Dustkit. He wasn't there. She got a little nervous, and checked all the dens silently. Still not there. He must have left camp! Cloverpaw darted into the woods. She saw Dustkit looking at something in the river.... he was yelling to something in the river! She ran to the edge and saw 2 kits on a stick, floating down the river towards the waterfall! She jumped in and pulled the kits off, carrying them across. The river was shallow for Cloverpaw, but not for the two kits. She brought them to the edge and looked for a rising flank. Luckily,s the two kits were okay, just shocked, and she brought them into camp. Icefeather just awoken from her nap, and her leg was like new! Cloverpaw turned around to see Icefeather padding up to her. "What are you? Some kind of kit-finding machine?" Icefeather mewed. Dustkit padded up to Icefeather. "I was the one who found them in the river!" He angrily meowed. "All righty then." Icefeather looked tired, and she turned around to go back to the warrior's den. Cloverpaw carried the three kits to Fernfrost, who took them all in. Dustkit got to name one, while Cloverpaw named the other. The dark ginger she-cat with a white paw was Maplekit, she named it, and the spiky gray tom kit was Thistlekit. 4pinkbear 12:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing wondered where Irisstar was if shes not here Birdwing will have to do the apprentice ceremony she wondered if Irisstar is hunting or something 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 15:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Creamsplash peeked out of the Warrior's den to see Nettleheart mooning over Pinepaw. Again. Sighing, she padded over to approach her cream-pelted brother. "Nettleheart, do you like Pinepaw?" As Creamsplash asked this question, her brother nearly jumped out of his skin, frightened. "W-w-why yould you a-assume that?" Nettleheart replied stifly. "Well, One: You've been mooning over her ever since she came here, and Two: Irisstar was going to giver Pinepaw to Morningclaw, but you wanted her instead. Does that explain things?" Creamsplash questioned. The shorthaired cream paws of her brother scuffled around in the dirt with embarrassment. "Was it really that obvious?" He asked akwardly. Creamsplash nodded. "I only think Pinepaw doesn't know herself." The conversation ended when Rockclaw called of Nettleheart for a hunting party. "Well.... Se you later Creamsplash." Nettleheart said, touching noses with his sister. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa| Ringo's Wife']] 15:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing watched everyone carefully. Ever since Birdwings mate died. Birdwing made sure that her clan was peaceful enough. She thought Sweetkit and Dustkit were ready to become warriors and if Irisstar was not here for it Birdwing would have to do it 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch padded out of the den with herbs for Taffy, before she spotted Icefeather having trouble with the leg excercises she had ordered. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 17:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Realises that Irisstar might never come backs so she went into the leaders den to think '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch, after helping Icefeather and giving Taffy the herbs, went and visited Birdwing in Irisstar's den. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 17:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing sees Dapplepatch come in and says "I guess im leader then i know a good deputy for DawnClan" SandI'm a new level of awesome 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- "You'll need to go to the Crystal Pool. With Irisstar gone and possibly not coming back, you are now DawnClan's leader. I will accompany you tonight." Dapplepatch dipped her head and left the den. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 18:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing nodded and stood up and walked out of the den and sat on the highrock SandI'm a new level of awesome 18:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch waited outside the camp for Birdwing, and, seeing her, started to walk through the forest toward Frost Mountain. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rockclaw, Nettleheart and Grayfoot returned from their hunting patrol. Every cat was on edge because of Irisstar's and Smoketail's leaving. Creamsplash and Pinepaw approached the small patrol. "Birdwing is going to the Crystal Pool to get her Nine Lives and name!" Pinepaw said with mixed exitement and fear. Nettleheart wondered if she was scared where Irisstar and Smoketail had gone. "Do you want to go train? I can go teach you some new battle moves." Nettleheart asked, worry lining his mew. "Sure!" Pinepaw meowed, scampering out of camp. Creamsplash sighed. Sometimes her brother tries too hard. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 18:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mudpad and Stonestep watched the scene, amused at the warrior's affections. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 19:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Maplekit watched Dustpaw enter the clearing with pawfuls of prey. She ran up to him and tackled him. "I wanna be a warrior!" She mewed. She and Dustpaw began to play. Cloverstep padded up. She and Dustpaw left. "Wait! Where are you going?" Maplekit wailed. Dustpaw called back: "We are going on a walk! We are also looking for any lost kits!" It echoed through the camp. Dustpaw sniffed the air. "There is a kit around here.... why do all these kits keep appearing on our territory?" He asked. Cloverstep flicked her tail over his mouth. "I smell another cat, and milk! There is a queen!" Cloverstep hissed, and began to slowly creep forward. She beckoned him to come with her tail, and they looked quietly into a bush. A red she-cat with three kits, probably 3 or 4 moons old, was lying there. Cloverstep hopped into the bush. Dustpaw stood still, frozen with fear. Would the outsider attack? A few seconds later, the outsider and Cloverstep came out of the bush. Cloverstep was carrying a kit, and the queen struggled to carry the remaining two. "Here, let me carry one." He carefully grabbed a small tortoishell she-kit, and the queen blinked gratefully. The finally got to camp. Fernfrost looked at the innocent queen, and Cloverstep explained. Fernfrost, letting out a meow of laughter, scooted over for room for the lonely queen. "What is your name?" Dustpaw calmly asked the new queen. "Light." She replied. "Then your name shall now be Lightwing." Cloverstep meowed. Relaxed, the queen nosed the tortoishell she-kit. "This is Cherry ...er... CherryKIT now." She then nosed a little brown tabby tom with a ginger tabby belly. "This is TigerKIT." She nosed her final kit, who was a grey, ginger, brown, and white tabby she-cat, a lot like Dapplepatch. "This.... This is FrostKIT." She mewed. 4pinkbear 20:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burrfang touched noses with Rockclaw, and they padded over to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Nettleheart raced after Pinepaw, and Creamsplash rolled her eyes as she called Morningclaw and Silverheart to go hunting. She glanced over at Mudpad "Do you want to go hunting Mudpad?" Morningclaw asked. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Ringo's Wife']] 20:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dreamshade glanced around. "Hey Skyheart, Cloverstep, do you want to go hunting with me and Sweetpaw?" she called. Her apprentice bounded over, looking excited. skydragon16 ---- Skyheart nodded and watched as his mother dissapeared with Dapplepatch and he said "Birdwings going to get her nine lives from starclan" 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 20:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dreamshade nodded. "And she'll come back as Birdstar." Sweetpaw looked at them, curiosity in her eyes. "How does a cat get nine lives?" she asked, confused. skydragon16 ---- Skyheart said "No one really knows It's one of the mysteries of starclan i guess" '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 21:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Well, since Cloverstep seems busy, shall we go hunting? I want to test Sweetpaw's hunting skill." Said Dreamshade ''Skydragon''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Wings of flame...']] ---- Stonestep looked at Skyheart and Sweetpaw and said, "Medicine cats and leaders aren't allowed to tell us about their experiences at the Crystal Pool. Me and Mudpad tried to find out when Dapplepatch came back from her first time. She didn't say anything". I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 21:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Firemoon stared at the large white moon. She closed her eyes and listened, the wind ruffling her fur. "How much longer?" A voice somewhat behind her spoke. Her ears pricked, and she opened her eyes. It was Birdwing who spoke, as she was with Dapplepatch on their way to the Crystal Pool. "Hello Birdwing." She jumped down from the rock she was sitting on to greet her. "Hi, Firemoon. I haven't seen you a while. Why didn't you return to camp?" Bridwing questioned. Firemoon hasn't been at camp for 5 moons. "Because I met Raven." She calmly answered. "We have to get moving!" Dapplepatch called to Birdwing, nudged her away, and the two cats, their pelts shimmering in the moonlight, disappeared behind two bushes, and hurried into the cave of Frost Mountain, leaving Firemoon alone on her rock. 4pinkbear 23:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dapplepatch leaped from rock to rock, having done it so many times before that she couldn't slip by the frost layer. Birdwing padded behind her, panting. he was using the main path, occasionally slipping but then regaining her balance by grabbing tufts of grass with her claws. Dapplepatch stopped a moment to wait for the she-cat. "Need some help?" she offered. I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 11:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Silverheart, Rockclaw, Icepaw, and Grayfoot went on a hunting patrol, while Burrfang and Bluepaw semi-guarded the camp. They didn't want anything to happen while the leader was away. Morningclaw, Creamsplash, and Nettleheart also had to stay out of the way. Or Burrfang would yell at them. So, Nettleheart went out to train Pinepaw. And lo, his siblings are stuck in the camp, nothing to do or to be done. Morningclaw hated it. So, he went to sleep, while Creamsplash stayed awake, awaiting Birdwing's return as Birdstar. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 11:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather yowled in pain. Her wound opened up in her sleep. Everyone tried to assist her in anyway, but in the end none worked out, and made it worse. From the corner of her eye, she saw Cherrykit wander into the medicine cat den, and bring out some cobwebs. Squeezing through the crowd, she patted on cobwebs , each one on the large, narrow gash."Much..... better..." Icefeather mewed, and drifted off into a deep sleep. Lightwing looked down at her daughter. Her oldest kit, who's 5 moons old, but becomes 6 moons as soon as the moon goes down in about an hour. Her littermates are 4 moons old, born 2 moons after her, but from the same litter. Cloverstep looked at Cherrykit. " I'm gonna tell Dapplepatch about your quick thinking as SOON as they get back. I'm sure you'll be a great medicine cat!" She exclaimed. Cherrykit beamed with pride. Cherrykit looked around. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. Would she actually be'' a medicine cat? She was thrilled, so she decided to go to sleep until tommorrow. She yawned, and curled up in the nest. 4pinkbear 12:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- While Pinepaw and Nettleheart were training, the cream-pelted warrior saw a flash of gray. Pinepaw saw it too, and when the flash settled, she let out a squeal of joy. The gray flash was a cat, around Pinepaw's age, with a flash of blue on his forehead. Like Pinepaw. And when the dark and light gray tom opened his eyes, they were the exact shade of amber that his apprentice had. "Gray! I thought I'd never see you again!" The brown-and-green cat mewed with delight. Gray shaked his head a little, and then collapsed again, completely exausted. "Who is he, Pinepaw?" Nettleheart asked with confusion. His apprentic looked at him "He's my brother, silly." Pinepaw said, as if it was just the most normal thing in the world. Oh yeah, every cat has ramdom siblings that just can pop up every now and again. "W-well let's get him back to camp, then." Nettleheart replied shakily, grabbing the tom's gray-furred scruff. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 12:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing hook her head at Dapplepatch and she continued up the mountain 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dreamshade returned from hunting and dropped her prey on the pile, Then she went to lay in front of the warriors den, looking bored, and glancing around for someone to talk to ''Skydragon''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'''Wings of flame...]] ---- Firemoon padded back into camp. Everyone spun around in surprize. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face. "Hi.... where's Irisstar?" She asked.A young green and brown she-cat with a blue forehead marking looked up at her. "Gone." the young cat replied. The little she-cat walked over to a young gray tom, and mewed: "This is my brother Gray.... but he doesn't have a mentor. Will you take him in?" The young cat asked. Firemoon felt shocked. "M-me?" She replied. "Oh, my name is Pinepaw, you must be Firemoon!" 4pinkbear 20:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustpaw looked around. The forest was dark. Maybe he should turn back? No. He must find them. Another meow rang through the forest, followed by a gentler one. He darted in the direction of the noise. "Hey!" Dustpaw spun around. His sister was standing there. "H-hi Raven...." He mewed. "Are you gona take Flame and I to you camp or not? You promised us we could be apprentices of DawnClan!" She playfully meowed. He nodded, and flicked his tail tip. Flame, his flame-pelted brother, came crashing out of the bushes with a mouse on his jaws. "What's that for?" Dustpaw asked. Flame dropped it for a second. "An offering to the clan." He meowed, and picked it back up. Raven was dragging a thrush. They scurried through the tunnel, came into camp. He bumped into something, but it was too dark to see. "Dustpaw! Who do you have NOW?" Cloverstep was standing there. "It's my siblings...." His paws felt hot with embarrasement. "Alright, bring 'em into camp." Cloverstep mewed, more calmer. She no longer had a furious glance on him. He looked up at his mentor. She had a big narrow scratch across her leg. It reminded him of Icefeather, when she had a nasty gash on he leg, that Cherrykit somehow healed. Cherrykit reminded him of the nursery, and of the beautiful Maplekit. Oh, how he loved graceful little Maplekit's amazing eyes, and how she looks at him with such a beautiful face. He sighed. She's still.... a kit. Thrushwing looked down from StarClan to see Birdwing and Dapplepatch finally make it into crystal cave. Thrushwing's paws itched to give her a life. Irisstar looked at her. "I wish I was still alive!" Thrushwing wailed. Irisstar looked at her with sympathy. "Me, too, but we must accept our fate." She mewed, and Thrushwing looked down. Irisstar sighed, and Smoketail padded up. "They are beginning to dream, come gather up!" Smoketail hissed. Thrushwing got in her position. She couldn't wait to give Birdwing a life! The cats giving lives were, in order: Irisstar, Smoketail, Herself (because Birdwing accepted her son in the clan and helped take good care of him), Fawnlight (Icefeather's sister and Birdwing's best friend), Birdwing's Mate, Skyfeather, Frostwhisper, Deathfire, and Birdwing's mother. Just then, the two cats, Dapplepatch and Birdwing, faded in. 4pinkbear 15:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Gray awoke in a strange den, surrounded by scents of herbs and berries. Whipping his body up, he let out a weak yowl of pain, and he slumped to his mossy nest. At his cry, Pinepaw, or Pine to him (as he didn't know her new name) and the cream tom who he saw with her and who carried him here. He thought ''he heard Pine call him....Nettleheart? What a strange name. His long, dark gray fur w/ lighter patches was matted, and his orange eyes were dull, Pinepaw noted. ''He needs some sleep.... she thought, her orange eyes gleaming. She quietly grabbed a couple of poppy seeds in her teeth and fed them to Gray. Afterwords, she silently licked his matted gray pelt, smoothing out the fur on his forehead, and licking the blue patch that she had on her head as well. She aslso saw that her brother's eyes were the identical shade of her own. Nettleheart soon came in and lead her of to the apprentice's dan to sleep. Gray was asleep as soon as they left. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 19:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ravenpaw looked around. ''Why are we looking for KITS? ''Dustpaw was in front of her, leading the patrol. "Queen, dead ahead!" He mewed very quietly. He beckoned his tail for them closer. Flamepaw looked into the bush, and she followed his moves. The queen noticed them. Ravenpaw noticed how she was heavily pregnant. "What is your name?" Dustpaw and his siblings carefully went in the bushes. "Shredflower." She mewed. She was very pale pink in color, and had a long, thick scar across her side. Shredflower spoke again, "I am pale pink in color due to my parents. Fawnlight, my mother was a white and pale brown tabby she-cat, but when she was fighting off a DuskClan warrior in a pink flower patch, the flowers permanently stained her fur, making her white patches pale pink. However, when she had kits, the stained fur color passed on to me." She then let out a yowl of pain. Dustpaw reacted by bringing her into camp, and instantly putting her in the nursery. "Ravenpaw, training time!" Firemoon called. Dustpaw shuddered as a kit arrived. It was a little pale pink she-cat with a white flash on her forehead. He licked her furiously. Finally, the kitten started breathing properly. The next kitten came as Shredflower shuddered, and Flamepaw began to lick the little cream and pale gold tabby she-cat. The next kitten was a cream and brown tabby tom. As of which was what Dustpaw began to lick. Finally, a beautiful pale purple she-cat with pale pink patches arrived. Flamepaw looked down at the purple kit with love. It was beautiful! He licked her furiously. He didn't want ANYTHING to happen to her! "Can we help name them?" Dustpaw asked, and Shredflower nodded. Ravenpaw burst through, finished with training. Ravenpaw looked down at the cream and brown tabby tom. "His name.... is Almondkit." It reminded her of the little thing growing on the plant that Cherrykit told her that Dapplepatch explained was a new herb, and it had a brown striped outside, but a cream color underneath. Flamepaw looked at the purple and pink she-cat with love. "Her name is Berrykit!" He mewed. He was overjoyed. What would her warrior name be? Berryblossom? Berrypatch? Berryfur? Berryflower? Berryflower! That's what he would request as her warrior name! Dustpaw looked down at the little pink she-cat. He was reminded of his mother, Thrushwing. The mother who he never got to know. The one that the fox pack deputy killed''. "Her name is Thrushkit." He meowed sternly. He darted out of the den, furious at the fox who had killed the cat who was his mother. Who had taken away the chance to give him a normal life, but, this wouldn't have happened if Flamestar, leader of DuskClan, hadn't abused kits. His mother would still be alive. He growled. I MUST kill Flamestar! ''He darkly thought. He then darted out into the woods. Shredflower looked down. "What was that all about?" She mewed. ''Does he have a connection to Thrushwing? ''She thought. Shredflower missed her best friend who disappeared. Dustpaw, Flamepaw, and Ravenpaw look A LOT like 3 of Thrushwing's kits. ''Wierd. ''She thought, but pushed it away. She looked down at her unamed kit and thought for a second. ''Why don't I name it after the clan that took me in? She wondered. Her daughter mewed. "Dawnkit." She mewed to the cream and gold she-kit. She looked at Fernfrost, who looked exhausted and gazed longingly at the woods. "I will take in Thistlekit and Maplekit." She offered. Fernfrost blinked gratefully and headed for the warriors den, and the two kits nestled beside Shredflower.4pinkbear 23:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Grayfoot was out hunting with Morningclaw, when they heard some mewling kits, and then a she-cat shushing them tenderly. Grayfoot peered into the bush, to find a beautiful white-and-gold she-cat with the most intense green eyes he'd ever saw. She was suckling three kits, and she looked exausted. The kits had to be less than 3 sunrises old. "Who are you?" Morningclaw asked with suspicion. Grayfoot slapped his tail over the tortoiseshell tom's mouth, and looked at the queen with gentleness. "Don't mind him, he's young. Now what is you and you kit's names?" Grayfoot asked. The queen blinked at him, and then mewed "My name is Pollenfox. My kits names are" she pointed with her tail to a small white she-kit "Petal," she pointed to a golden tabby tom with white speckles "Copper", she pointed finally to a small ginger and white she-kit "and this is Scale." She blinked at the two warriors with fear. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Her mew stuttered with fear. Morningclaw looked at Pollenfox gently. "How about we take you back to our camp, and you can join our Clan." Pollenfox nodded. "Does that mean they'd be named Petalkit, Copperkit, and Scalekit?" she questioned. Grayfoot nodded. Pollenfox carried Scalekit to camp, Morningclaw carried Copperkit, and Grayfoot carried Petalkit. She was quickly settled in, and her kits, after she was fed, quietly began suckling. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Ringo's Wife']] 01:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdwing Touched her nose to the crystal pool 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 03:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thrushwing, still in her position, saw as Birdwing and Dapplepatch appeared like magic. Thrushwing's eyes gentled, and then Birdwing fell to the ground. Dapplepatch's eyes lit up with fear. "Settle down, young one. She is being stripped of her old life, so she can begin her new ones." Thrushwing mewed. Dapplepatch looked relaxed now. Suddenly, Birdwing sprang up, looking around. Irisstar padded up to Birdwing. "With this life, I give you the gift of Trust. Use it wisely." Irisstar mewed. Birdwing nodded, and Irisstar touched her in the nose. The fur along Bridwing's spine bristled. Irisstar went and sat where she was before, and Smoketail padded up. "Hello, my dear.With this life I give you Wisdom. You will be sure to know what to do during the toughest times." Smoketail mewed, and touched noses to Birdwing. Birdwing, this time, began to tremble. Smoketail got back to her seat. Excitement pulsed through her as she padded up to Birdwing. When she got to Birdwing, Birdwing looked confused. "Hello, Birdwing. My name is Thrushwing.... I am Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, and Flamepaw's deceased mother, and I come here because you took good care of my kits, helping them out when they were weaned. I owe so much to you, Cloverstep, and Fernfrost. So to make that up, along with this life I give you the gift of Love, like how a mother cares for their kits. Thrushwing touched noses to Birdwing, who relaxed calmly. Thrushwing sat in her position. Fawnlight gracefully walked up to Birdwing. "How is Icefeather?" She asked, quite worried for her sister. "She is doing fine." Birdwing mewed back. "With this life I give you Friendship. Use it to always be in touch with your greatest friends.... especially, Firemoon." She then touched noses to Birdwing, whose fur began to bristle. Birdwing's Mate padded up. His calm voice began, "With this life I give you Warmth. You will know the best way to use this in Leaf-Bare." He touched noses, and Birdwing began to get warmer, her fur looking heated up. Birdwing face looked teary, but didn't move. Skyfeather looked up, and walked over. "Hello, old friend. With this life I give you Speed. You will be one of the fastest cats in your Clan, able to escape quickly from battle. He touched his nose to hers. Her fur was very flat, though, but it bristled for a second. Frostwhisper came up next. The young tom, from her first litter, sacrificed himself to save his mother from a badger, left Birdwing heartbroken. "With this life, I give you Hope. It is always there, just don't loose it." He mewed calmly, and touched noses. She was calm once again. Deathfire padded up. Another cat from her first litter. He was a strong, noble cat, who had tried killing the pack leader of the foxes, like Icefeather did, but was killed by the pack and eaten, only bones and a large wad of fur remained that day. "With this life I give you strength. You will be strong enough to face anything in your way." He mewed. He touched his nose to her, and she yowled in pain. Thrushwing was startled, though the other cats didn't move a muscle. Now, Birdwing's mother looked up, and padded over. "With this life, I give you Respect. You will know how to use it on your clanmates." She mewed, and touched noses. Birdwing tensed. "Goodbye!" Birdstar and Dapplepatch mewed in sync. Thrushwing felt saddened, wishing she could see Dustpaw. 4pinkbear 12:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dustpaw watched as somehow Birdwing and Dapplepatch quickly ran to camp. Did they even take a break? "Hello Birdstar!" He mewed. Cherrykit padded up to Dapplepatch. "I am six moons old today, and I want to be YOUR apprentice. I healed Icefeather's leg by putting cobwebs on it when it opened up again last night!" She mewed. Dapplepatch looked down proudly at Cherrykit, and went to discuss it with Birdstar. A few seconds later, Cherrypaw became the medcine cat apprentice. Dustpaw turned and watched Maplekit. She was so pretty. He waited for camp to crowd up and cheer for Cherrypaw's apprenticeship to be celebrated, and slid out the back, and nobody saw him leaving. I will KILL Flamestar. ''He thought. 4pinkbear 12:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Pollenfox was still asleep when Grayfoot and his sister, Silverheart brought her some prey. Her kits were awake though, and they looked like they had just recently opened their eyes. Scalekit had amber eyes, Copperkit blue, and Petalkit green, like Pollenfox herself. Silverheart gently shushed the kits so they could rest some more, while Grayfoot put the prey near her nest. Silverheart came up to him, and touched his flank with her silver tabby tail. "Let's go." she whispered. Grayfoot nodded, and they padded out. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -''']][[User talk:Elorisa| Ringo's Wife']] 13:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Birdstar, you have to choose a deputy before moonhigh. I'll leave you to make your decision" I don't have time to save the world, my chess game comes first! Now where to put my queen? 14:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Silverheart, Grayfoot and Morningclaw fell asleep as soon as Birdstar got back, but Pinepaw silently walked up to the black she-cat. "Birdstar, may I become a warrior now? I've been training for a couple of moons." When Birdstar nodded, Pinepaw felt overjoyed. The ceremony would be soon. She wanted to find Nettleheart, so she could tell him! Pinepaw's orange eyes skimmed the Clan, and saw Nettleheart entering the clearing. "Nettleheart, Nettleheart!" Pinepaw cried with delight on her mew. Nettleheart looked at her "What Pinepaw?" he asked. She could barely hold her exitiment "I'm going to become a warrior!" After that moment, Birdstar called her up. A few moments later, Pinepaw was named Pineheart, and her brother was named Graystorm. Nettleheart silently walked up to her, his tail drooping. Pineheart looked at him in suprise. "What's wrong, Nettleheart?" The cream tom sighed, looked away for a moment, and then stared at her again. "I-I like you a lot Pineheart. And I'm sad that you might not like me, now that you're a warrior..." He mumbled. Pineheart looked at him, her eyes glowing, and she pushed her nose into his pelt. "I've always liked you Nettleheart, ever since i'd first came here." Nettleheart looked up,and let out a purr. "Does that mean we're.....mates?" he asked, hs long cream tail twining with Pineheart's dark green moss-stained one. "Sure." Pineheart said, a purr rsiing in her throat. [[User:Elorisa|'Influx Lennon -']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Ringo's Wife']] 16:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- It was moonhigh Birdstar yowled "Let all cats old enoungh to catch their own prey, Join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" She saw a lot of cats come out of the dens and sit beneath her. She said "It is time to make a deputy of Dawnclan" she looked to the stars "I say these words before the spirits so they can see and approve my choice" she hesitated and said "Mudpad will be the new deputy of DawnClan" 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Violetpaw let out a sigh. Pineheart and Nettleheart were her best friends, but both are not apprentices. She had been an apprentice only 1 moon less, but completed her warrior assement when Birdstar, then Birdwing, was at the moonstone. She padded up to Birdstar. "May I be a warrior, too?" She asked calmly, and Birdstar nodded. Overfilled with joy, she went to go tell Icefeather. "I'm gonna be a warrior, too!" She mewed. "Good for you! I'm so PROUD!" Icefeather mewed. Icefeather watched as Violetpaw became Violetshadow. She turned around and looked at the Darkgaze. He was right behind her and let out a purr. "How are you, my darling?" Her mate mewed. "I am doing just fine." She purred. She went over to sit with her new friend Shredflower. Shredflower was staring at her, eyes wide. "What is it?" Icefeather meowed. "You are expecting KITS!" She squealed. Startled, she jumped back. Shredflower's daughter, Thrushkit, let out a squeal. "New PLAYMATES!" She yelled. Almondkit looking bummed out said, "More kits in the nursery? They are gonna squeal ALL day!" He wasn't quite fond of new denmates. 4pinkbear 18:45, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dreamshadow had taken Sweetpaw out hunting at dawn. When they returned, they were dragging a third cat between them: a big tom cat with black fur splashed here a with nd there with grey. He appeared to be badly wounded. "Dapplepatch! Help!" shrieked Sweetpaw. "We found him being attacked by a badger!" yowled Dreamshadow. ''Skydragon''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'''Wings of flame...]] ---- Cherrypaw rushed out to help the young black and grey tom. "Dapplepatch is out on a walk with Birdstar!" Cherrypaw shrieked. She was scared, what would she do? "Well, bring him into my den! Hurry!" She meowed in terror. Sweetpaw and Dreamshadow dragged him into Cherrypaw's den. She quickly gave him poppy seeds, almonds, and some cobwebs. He looked much better. She ran out of the den and grabbed lots of Dew Drops, catching them on Cobwebs, she frantically patted on more. Sweetpaw was staring in terror. "Don't just stand there! Go find Dapplepatch and Birdstar!" She hissed, and added more almonds and dew-dropped cobwebs. The tom began to wake up, but she opened his mouth and applied poppy seeds, three to be exact, and he fell back asleep. A few moments later, Dapplepatch, Sweetpaw, and Birdstar burst into the den. Dapplepatch looked at the tom, and said, "He'll be alright now, thanks to you, Cherrypaw. I'll watch him for now." She purred. Birdstar awarded Cherrypaw with the honor to share prey with her in the Leader's den. Cherrypaw purred gratefully, and grabbed a plump sparrow to share. 4pinkbear 19:37, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Icefeather yowled in pain as Cherrypaw and Dapplepatch assisted her at her kitting. Soon, three beautiful kits were suckling at her belly. She purred affectionately. Suddenly, her kits opened her eyes, too her surprize. "Are you even old enough to open to open your eyes?" She mewed. Dapplepatch looked proudly at her. "That mean's your kits are extremely strong. They will also be good warriors." Dapplepatch mewed. Cherrypaw looked at the stars, and suddenly, a shooting star blazed across the sky, and she stiffened. She didn't move, and the fur on her spine bristled. She finally calmed, and mewed: "It was a message from StarClan!" A distant look came in her eyes. "Only wind will save us from the Willow's wrath!" She meowed. Dapplepatch looked surprized, and looked at her kits, and a small breeze suddenly blew on a gray tabby she-kit, but the breeze did not touch the other kits. "Then I will name this one Windkit." She mewed. The little gray tabby kit looked up in approval. "Windkit?" Cherrypaw mewed. "I just... feel something about this kit... but I don't know why, but the wind blew on her fur, but not me or the others. It must be hinting something about Windkit." Icefeather mewed. "That's strange." Shredflower mewed. "The wind isn't blowing at all, but apparently once on Windkit. StarClan's hintin' something." She meowed. Dawnkit squealed. "Can I name one?" She squeaked. "Sure." Icefeather mewed in return. "I want to name the very pale blue kit Snowkit! She's so pretty with her white stripes!" Dawnkit squealed. The very dark black and green tabby kit squeaked, and Darkgaze walked in. "He is BEAUTIFUL!" He meowed with joy. "What about Forestkit?" She meowed, thinking of her deceased brother, Forestclaw. "It's PERFECT!" He squealed. 4pinkbear 20:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Archive